Many systems have replaceable components that are integral to the functioning of the system. The replaceable components are often devices that contain consumable material that is depleted with each use of the system. Such systems may include, for example, cell phones that use replaceable batteries, medical systems that dispense medicine from replaceable supply devices, printing systems that dispense fluids (e.g., ink) or toners from replaceable supply cartridges, and so on. Verifying that a replaceable device is an authentic device from a legitimate manufacturer can help a system user avoid problems associated with the unintended use of a defective and/or counterfeit device.